She is innocent, I am not
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: Light thinks of one more thing that he believes justifies his actions as Kira. One-shot. No incest.


A/N: This is my first Death Note story, and I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata do.

...

Light Yagami looked down at the notebook resting on his desk. Only a few days had passed since he had discovered its incredible and deadly power. This notebook was referred to as a Death Note, and if someone wrote the name of someone else with the latter's face in mind, that person would die.

Shortly after making this discovery and using the notebook to pass judgement upon criminal's, Light had met the Shinigami Ryuk. The notebook had previously belonged to Ryuk until he had dropped it, transferring ownership to Light the moment the boy picked it up. Light had just finished executing what he felt was a decent number of criminals for the day. It was time for a bit of a break, especially given that Light had also spent the better half of the evening studying.

As he left his room, deciding to grab a little snack, he heard soft breathing as he reached the living room.

There, on the couch, fast asleep, lay his younger sister, Sayu.

"I think that's enough TV for now, Sayu," Light said, picking up the remote control and turning off the television.

Sayu opened her eyes.

"I guess you're right," Sayu yawned, holding up her arms, a sign that she wanted Light to carry her to her room.

Light sighed. Sayu was younger than him by three years, but she looked younger.

Somewhat reluctantly, the seventeen-year-old lifted his little sister and carried her upstairs to her room.

As he lay her down in her bed, Sayu smiled up at him, her chocolate-brown eyes shimmering with adoration.

Light half-smiled.

"Well, good night, Sayu," he said.

As he turned to leave, he felt Sayu's hand grab his wrist.

"Light…would you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked softly. "Just like you used to."

Light wanted to refuse, but made the mistake of looking into Sayu's eyes.

The honors student sighed and nodded.

As he sat down beside her bed, Sayu crawled over and clutched his hand.

"I almost never see you anymore," she pouted.

"I've been studying for my exams," Light said.

"I know, but you're already number one in everything," Sayu replied. "Mom never lets up on how high your grades rank. You're Japan's best and brightest. Any school would practically beg to have you."

Light smiled in spite of himself.

"I just wish things could go back to the way they were," Sayu laid her head in Light's lap. "Before you spent every waking hour studying and when you're not, you stay cooped up in your room."

Light fought the urge to argue this. He was trying to save humanity from itself. But he couldn't exactly tell Sayu that.

"I'm growing up," he said finally. "So are you."

"I know..." his sister let out a tired sigh. "It's just...I miss you, big brother."

Light felt heaviness in his chest...almost like...guilt. But why? He was meting out justice. Personal matters had to come second to that. Right?

...

Light had just finished preparing for bed when he decided to stop by Sayu's room. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt drawn to his younger sister's room, an overwhelming need to be at the little girl's side. As he silently opened the door, he stepped inside. This slippers muffled his footsteps.

Sayu had fallen asleep an hour ago, clinging to his hand. Now here she lay, curled up on her side, her soft, dark brown hair all around her, her hand right beside her face, and a small smile on her lips.

Impulsively, Light reached out and ran a hand through the dark hair. Sayu was fourteen, though she could pass for maybe twelve. But now, lying here sleeping so peacefully, she could have easily passed for eleven, twelve at the most.

That's when it hit him. That was another reason for him to continue his work as Kira; Sayu, his little sister, one of the few people Light truly cared about, this was one more reason.

' _Sayu is so sweet and kind,_ ' Light thought. ' _She's so innocent. The New World will be perfect for people like her, people who are kind. She is innocent...but I am not. No! What am I saying? I'm only doing what needs to be done! Someone has to do it! Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't it be me?! Why-'_

"Light?"

A soft murmur pulled Light from his internal rant.

Sayu had opened her eyes slightly, looking up at her big brother sleepily and curiously.

"What are you doing?" Sayu asked.

Light wracked his brain for an explanation.

"Just checking on you to make sure you're asleep," he answered quickly but coolly.

Sayu smiled.

"I was," she said, closing her eyes once more. "Good night, Light."

"Good night," Light murmured, bending down and kissng Sayu's head before exiting the room, leaving his stunned sister behind.

"She is innocent," he said quietly as he sat on his bed. "But even though it's for the greater good, I'm not completely innocent. Sayu is innocent, I am not."

With that, he reached for the notebook, then a pen, and turned on his computer.

"Well...back to work."

...

...

Alright, that was my first Death Note fic. I hope everyone liked it.

For those that are curious as to why I have Light admitting he's not innocent stems from a headcanon of mine. Though he will never admit it out loud, I can't help but think even with Light being the kind of person he is, god complex and self-righteousness included, somewhere deep down he probably knows and privately acknowledges what he's doing but figures it's necessary evil. But that's just my opinion.

That aside, I hope you enjoyed this and leave your thoughts in any reviews. But no flames, thanks.


End file.
